Wielki finał po raz drugi na planie
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 16 Chris i Chef garniturach stoją przy wejściu na plan filmowy. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu! Nasi zawodnicy zabawili się w artystów i... szalonych naukowców! Courtney ciągle robi za szaloną satanistkę, co doprowadziło do stachu reszty ekipy. Uczestnicy namalowali przeróbkę The Number of the Beast, Ceremonię Chris'ów której nie było, moją ukochaną Wawanakwę i mnie! Później próbowali zrobić mój żel, co udało się tylko Cody'emu i Duncan'owi, bo Courtney zrobiła eliksir wiedźmy, a Mike... bombę zegarową że tak powiem. Aż w końcu dzięki mojej wspaniałomyślności wyrzuciliśmy i Mike'a, i Courtney. Czas na finał tego sezonu i walkę o okrągłe milion dolarów! Chef chciał pokazać walizkę pełną miliona dolarów, gdy jakiś orzeł mu ją zabrał. Chef: Ej! Wracaj tu z tym! Pobiegł za ptakiem. Kamera ciągle pokazywała Chris'a, w tle słychać ptasie skrzeki i bitwę. Chris: Oto i nasi finaliści: nie aż taki fajtłapa Cody, oraz wasz ukochany bandyta Duncan! Kto wygra nagrodę? Wrócił Chef pełen orlich piór i podrapaną walizką. Chris:...A kto wróci do domu z niczym? Dowiecie się tego oglądając finałowy odcinek Totalnej! Porażki! Zemsty Planu! < I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Przyczepa chłopaków, dokładniej finalistów ''Duncan i Cody leżeli na łóżkach w tym samym pokoju. '' '''Cody: '''Finał... Po raz pierwszy od Totalnej Porażki w Trasie zaszedłem tak daleko... '''Duncan:' Ja się tak wysoko dostałem w Planie w tym samym miejscu, i nawet wygrałem z Beth. Kto wie, może los się do mnie uśmiechnie i wygram z tobą? To by było epickie... Cody: '''Hola hola nie tak prędko! Tak łatwo ze mną nie wygrasz! Dla Leny zrobię wszystko! '''Duncan: '''Wiesz ty co? A ja zrobię wszystko dla Gwen! No cóż, dobranoc, Cody. '''Cody: Dobranoc, Duncan. Duncan:'' (ziewa)'' Połamania nóg w finale życzę. Cody: I wzajemnie. Po chwili obydwoje zasnęli. Kiedy tak spali jak zabici, ktoś ich dokądś zabrał ciągle śpiących w łóżkach... Wyzwanie Cody i Duncan (nadal śpiący w łóżkach) znaleźli się na sztucznym klifie. Cody właśnie się obudził ledwie coś widząc. Poszedł przed siebie i gdyby się wreszcie nie ocknął, spadłby z klifu. Cody: '''O mały włos. Duncan, pobudka! '''Duncan: (przez sen) Courtney, nie bij mnie.... Cody go spoliczkował i ten się od razu obudził. Duncan: 'Chcesz w łeb? '''Cody: '''Duncan, spójrz! Jesteśmy na sztucznym klifie! '''Duncan: '''Cody, czy ty lunatykujesz? ''Cody popchnął go tak że Duncan był blisko aby spadł z klifu, ale w porę stanął na ziemię.. '''Duncan: No dobra, co jest grane? Nagle przed nimi pojawia się ekran na którym Chris siedzi...gdzieś xD Chris (na ekranie): Witam was w finale Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu! Nie wiedziałem że to akurat wy do niego dotrzecie! Waszym ostatnim zadaniem tego sezonu to bieg przez plan w poszukiwaniu studia podsumowań! Duncan: Ha, pożegnaj się z mamoną Cody! Znam tą drogę na pamięć z finału z drugiego sezonu! Chris (na ekranie): Ależ nie, Duncan. Studio zostało przeniesione i dobrze ukryte w innym miejscu! Cody pokazał Duncan'owi język Chris (na ekranie): Na czym to ja...A tak. W czasie wyścigu napotkacie najróżniejsze pułapki czy przeszkody z programu, głównie dotyczące wyzwań z tego sezonu, chociaż mogą być również małe niespodzianki >:) Jęk zawodu Chris (na ekranie): ...Kto pierwszy wejdzie do studia podsumowań, wygra ten sezon z okrągłym milionem dolarów! A więc finał szóstego sezonu Totalnej Porażki ogłaszam za rozpoczęty! Powodzenia! Duncan popchnął Cody'ego a ten poturlał się po klifie. Duncan pobiegł i od razu go wyprzedził. Duncan: Narka, frajerze! Pobiegł dalej pewny siebie. Nagle ktoś w niego rzucił kamieniem. Duncan: 'Ej, co do...? ''Za nim biegł Cody strzelając do niego kamieniami z procy. '''Cody: Frajer, hę? Strzelał w niego dalej. Duncan: Au! Przestań! Po drodze też znalazł procę i zaczął również do niego strzelać. Kiedy w końcu obydwoje zeszli ze sztucznego klifu, pojawił się przy nich Chef. Chef: 'Witam w finale Totalnej.... '''Duncan: '''Ech, streszczaj się Chefie! '''Chef: '''Cicho być! Jeśli chcecie ruszyć dalej, musicie przestrzelić po 3 tarcze pistoletem do pijawkowego paintballa. ''Przed nimi stało 6 tarczy. Chef podał im pistolety i zaczęli strzelać. Trudność była taka, że tarcze cały czas się ruszały. Duncan'owi wychodziło to z łatwością, lecz Cody'emu nie za bardzo. W końcu Duncan zastrzelił trzecią tarczę. 'Chef: '''Brawo Duncan! Możesz już iść dalej. '''Duncan: '''Tak! Sajonara! ''Pobiegł zostawiając Cody'ego daleko w tyle. 'Cody: '''Niech to szlak! ''Strzelił na oślep do braku amunicji i w końcu zastrzelił 3 tarcze na raz. 'Chef: 'Łał. Możesz już lecieć. '''Cody: Świetnie! Pobiegł dalej za Duncan'em gdy nagle obydwoje natknęli się na Larry'ego, którego nie sposób ominąć. Cody: 'A więc to jest Larry... '''Duncan: '''No... ''Próbowali go ominąć, ale ciągle zagradzał im drogę. '''Duncan: Wynoś się ty zmutowana muchołówko! Larry się wkurzył, złapał ich obydwu i zaczął nimi....żąglować. Cody: Bra...! Wo...! Pa..! Ca..! Nie...! Duncan: Kto...! Tu...! Jest...! Pa....! Ca...! Nem....?! Larry nimi rzucił i przez przybadek stracił swój kwiat, którego znalazł Cody. Cody: Yym...(podał kwiat Duncan'owi) To twoje! Larry złapał Duncan'a i zaczął w niego walić o drogę. Cody wobec tego uciekł. Cody: (woła do Duncan'a) ''Wybacz! To walka o milion dolarów! ''W końcu Larry się nim znudził i odstawił Duncan'a odchodząc z kwiatem. Duncan: 'A niech to szlak... ''Pobiegł w dalszą drogę za Cody'm. Niedaleko pojawił się helikopter z Chef'em i Chris'em. '''Chris: '''Cody czy Duncan? Kto z nich wygra? Co ich jeszcze czeka? '''Chef: '''Ale rymujesz... '''Chris: To przez przypadek! Ech, dowiecie się tego po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! Po przerwie wracamy do Duncan'a i Cody'ego, którzy dotarli na tor przeszkód, przy którym były Zoey i Helen nadal w ubraniach stażystek. Zoey: '''Siemka chłopaki! '''Helen: Cody, naprawdę jesteś finale? Cody: '''O tak :] '''Duncan: Ekhem, o co biega? Zoey: Jeśli chcecie się ścigać dalej, musicie przejść przez ten tor przeszkód. Cody: I to wszystko? Helen: 'No... A więc idźcie już i "niech wygra najlepszy"... ''Już miały odejść, gdy Helen pocałowała Cody'ego. '''Helen: Nie zawiedź mnie. Cody: 'Oczywiście.. ''Pobiegł przez tor razem z Duncan'em, i nawet tamci nie zauważyli że Zoey i Helen nagle zniknęły.... Wracamy do finalistów. Obydwóm szło to sprawnie. Nagle Cody wpadł na minę i przeleciał już do basenu pełnego piranii. '''Duncan: Fuksiaż.... Pobiegł do "karminowej agonii" i sam przeleciał przez cały tor. Cody: 'No chyba ty! ''Złapały go piranie i wpadł do wody, lecz szybko się wydostał. '''Cody: Zaczynam mieć tego dość... Pobiegł dalej i w końcu dobiegł do Duncan'a. Cody: '''Słuchaj, nie możemy tego zakończyć pokojowo? Przecież jesteśmy kumplami... '''Duncan: '''Finały w Totalnej Porażce nigdy nie kończą się pokojowo.... ''Obydwoje dotarli do boiska, gdzie na bramce znowu czekał na nich Chef z kijem do baseballa. '' '''Chef: Łał, tak szybko dotarliście? Cody: Nie ważne, co teraz? Chef: '''Kopnijcie piłkę do bramki i koniec... '''Duncan: Łatwizna... Cody: Nie powiedziałbym... Duncan kopnął piłkę w stronę bramki, jednak Chef szybko ją obronił. Duncan: A może masz rację... Kiedy tak dumał Cody wykożystał okazję i strzelił gola tuż nad głową Chefa. Chef: 'A niech.... No dobra, biegnij już. '''Duncan: '''Cody, poczekaj na mnie! '''Cody: '''Sam już mówiłeś, liczymy tylko na siebie ''I już Cody'ego nie było. Duncan się wkurzył i błyskawicznie strzelił gola. '''Chef: Wiesz ty co? Idź już sobie! Duncan: Dobra... Pobiegł dalej i szybko dogonił Cody'ego. Po chwili dotarli do przyczep i Pokoju Zwierzeń. Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Cody myśli że jest cwany, ale i tak to ja wygram! Cody (pokój zwierzeń): Chyba trochę przesadziłem. Muszę się wziąć w garść i wygrać!'' (ktoś podał mu jakiś list) To od Leny! "Słuchaj skarbie, jestem już w studiu ale i tak nie mogę ci powiedzieć gdzie on jest więc rusz tyłek z PZ i ruszaj, bo pewnie Duncan cię już wyprzedził." Ups... ''Cody wyszedł z Pokoju Zwierzeń i biegem dotarł do teatru na którym odbywają się Ceremonie. Niedaleko stał Duncan i zaczął w biegu rzucać w niego Pozłacanymi Chris'ami. Cody: 'Au! Nie masz nic lepszego? (oberwał Spleśniałym Chris'em) Serio? '''Duncan: '''Niestety nie.... (skończyły mu się statuetki) Dobra, koniec tego dobrego... ''Zauważyli helikopter, w którym siedzieli Chris i Chef. '''Cody: Już wiem! Duncan: Ale co? Cody: 'Yyy...nic! ''Pobiegł w stronę helikoptera, a Duncan ruszył za nim. W końcu dotarli do makiety miasta, gdzie niedaleko przepaści wejście do studia podsumowania pilnował animatroniczny potwór. '''Duncan: '''No przecież go rozwaliłem! '''Cody: To go naprawili! Potwór ryknął głośno. Cody się przewrócił i zawisł nad zapadnią trzymając się starej rury. Duncan: '''Cody? '''Cody: Zignoruj mnie! Masz szansę! I tak to byłoby niemożliwe gdybym wygrał! Idź już! Duncan już miał iść zmierzyć się z potworem zostawiając Cody'ego, gdy nagle sobie przypomniał moment z 25 odcinka PTP, kiedy był w podobnej sytuacji, tylko że to on miał zaraz spaść, a Beth była wolna, jednak go nie zostawiła. Tym samym przypomniał sobie jak Cody go prosił o sprawiedliwy finał... Westchnął i poszedł dalej. Właśnie Cody miał spaść, gdy Duncan nieoczekiwanie go złapał. Cody: 'Duncan, co ty...? '''Duncan: '''Już raz tutaj wygrałem, drugi raz mi nie potrzebny. ''Pomógł mu zejść na ziemię. '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Dla wiadomości: zrobiłem to tylko dla tego ponieważ Gwen (moja dziewczyna) i Helen (dziewczyna Cody'ego) nie darowałyby mi tego że tego bym nie zrobił. Razem pobiegli przed siebie z szaleństwem biegnąc z kijami prosto na potwora. Po chwili wywrócili go i potwór padł w przepaść. Duncan: No, nareszcie! Nagle pojawił się przy nich robot Porażkomiernik z młotem. Cody: Rany, i co jeszcze! Robot już miał go walnąć, gdy Cody go popchnął w przepaść. Droga do studia była już wolna. Duncan i Cody biegli łep w łep. Kamera pokazuje studio podsumowań gdzie wszyscy (razem z lożą szyderców, Sierrą i łysą Courtney w kaftanach bezpieczeństwa, Chris'm, Chefem, Scottem z zabandażowaną ręką, prowadzącymi podsumowania, oraz Helen i Zoey nadal w ubraniach stażystek razem z innymi stażystami i resztą ekipy). Bridgette, Geoff, Blaineley, Chris i Chef: A zwycięzcą jest...! Wszyscy (zwłaszcza Helen i Gwen) patrzą się z niecierpliwością na wejście do studia. W końcu jako pierwszy wchodzi.... .. .. ... .... .. . .. .. ... . .. ... . .. .. ... . . . .. .. ... .. .. .. ... .. . .. . ... .. .'' ''...Cody, a tuż po nim Duncan. Wszędzie poleciały konfetti. Chris: '''Cody! Wygrywa Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Planu z milionem dolarów! '''Cody: '''JUUUHUU!! '''Duncan: NIEEE!!! Helen podbiegła do Cody'ego, przytuliła go i pocałowała. Helen: 'Wygrałeś! Mojae szczere gratulacje! ''Podeszła do nich reszta by również mu pogratulować. Duncan padł na ziemię i podeszła do niego Gwen. '''Gwen: Spokojnie, Duncan. To jeszcze nie koniec świata. Duncan: 'Jak nie jak tak! '''Gwen: '''Masz przecież coś lepszego niż milion dolców. '''Duncan: '''Niby co? '''Gwen: '''Mnie. '''Duncan: '''Racja... ''Pocałowali się. Cody podszedł do Chris'a by ten mu wręczył walizkę z milionem. '''Chris: '''Oto i twój jeden milion dola... ''(nagle ktoś do niego zadzwonił) ''Chris McLean, właśnie kończę program.....Nie rozumiem, co z Bill'em ? '''Helen: '''Bill? To imię mojego taty! '''Chris: '''Po jakiemu ty mówisz?....Co jeszcze Krystyna? '''Helen: '''Krystyna? A to moja mama! '''Chris: Nie rozumiem, o co wam chodzi z moim bratem i bratową? Helen: 'To na bank moi rodzice (podbiega do Chris'a)'' Wujek, co się stało? Chris ją olewał bo próbował ciągle się do gadać z tym kim rozmawia. 'Chris: '''No, nareszcie mówisz przynajmniej po angielsku! Co się sta.... ''Nagle skamieniał. '''Chris: O Boże... Helen: 'Wujku? Wszystko ok? ''Chris'owi spadła z ręki komórka. '''Helen: Stryju Chrisie McLean, odpowiedz! Chris: 'Eee.....To już koniec tego sezonu! Żegna was Chris McLean ze zwycięzcą - Cody'm. Kolejny sezon wkrótce! A to była Totalna...Porażka...Zemsta...Planu... ''Zaniemówił totalnie. 'Chef: '''Chris? (pomachał mu ręką nad oczami) Wszystko w porządku, stary? ''Ekran się ściemnił i odcinek się zakończył. ''Koniec odcinka jak i mojego pierwszego sezonu! Odcinek specjalny i kontynuacja oczywiście będą, ale najpierw zapraszam na mój wspólny sezon z HD: Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Świecie ! Premiera niedługo! Zapraszam do komentowania mojego śmiecia.' Jak się podobał finałowy odcinek? Świetny! Niezły Słaby Zadowoleni ze zwycięzcy? Tak Niezbyt Nie Czekacie na odcinek specjalny i następny sezon? Oczywiście Trochę Nie A Totalną Porażkę: Podróż po Świecie poczytacie? Tak Może Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu